Harry's Twin?
by MysteriousMulticoloredHair
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister that noone knew about? What if she lived in America?
1. getting a few letters and meeting people

I don't own Harry Potter; I only can take credit for Heather, Sean, Eric, Dan, and my character

Chapter 1: getting a few letters and meeting people

I was sitting in my room reading, when I got two letters from an owl. I read the first one and it said: Dear Lilly Franz, this may come as a shock to you, but…you're adopted. (I rolled my eyes.) You probably know about that but what you don't know is that you have a twin brother. My eyes got wider and wider as I read on. His name is Harry Potter and you're to meet him on Friday of this week (it was a Monday). You'll be meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron and we'll send someone to escort you. Hopefully I get to see you at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Then I read the second letter, it was my acceptance letter and item list. I told my parents and waited for Friday to come around.

When Friday did come around, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a woman. "I'm Minerva McGonagall," she introduced herself. "Come on in," I said. McGonagall came in and sat down on one of the chairs we had in the living room, I sat down on the couch. She started telling me about my parents, Harry, and a little about Hogwarts. "I want to go," I said. "Ok than, take my arm," McGonagall said. I took her arm and we apparated. We got to the Leaky Cauldron and I looked alright, much to McGonagall's surprise. We walked in and saw a big man with a kid who looks like my age.

"Ah, Hagrid," McGonagall said. "McGonagall, is tha' who I think it is?," the man, who I assumed was Hagrid, asked. "Yes, did you tell him?," McGonagall asked. "I knew there was something I forgot," Hagrid said. "What is it?," the boy asked. "Hello brother," I said.


	2. Hogwarts, need I say more?

Chapter 2

"Brother?," Harry asked. "Yes, she is your twin sister, Lilly," McGonagall said in hushed tones. "Well Hagrid, I can assume you can show both of them their way, I need to get back," McGonagall said. "O' course, this way," Hagrid said. We followed him until we stopped in front of a wall. He tapped the wall and the wall fell away. "Welcome to Diagon Ally," Hagrid said. We went to Gringotts first to get our money and for Hagrid to get a secret package. We got almost everything we needed, we just needed a wand. Hagrid went off somewhere while we went to Ollivander's. "Hello Potter's, I was wondering when I'd see you guys," Mr. Ollivander said. He gave Harry a wand and told him to give it a wave; it didn't work. He tried a few more wands before finally one worked. He gave a similar wand to Harry's, to me and it worked.

"Curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander said. "I'm sorry but…what's curious?," us twins asked. "I remember every wand I've ever sold; it just so happens that the phoenix that gave the feathers that lie in your wands gave another, just one other," Mr. Ollivander explained. "It is curious that you guys are destined for these wands, when their brother gave you your scars," he said. "Who owned that wand?," I asked. "We do not speak his name," Ollivander said. Then Hagrid showed up with two snowy owls and said," Happy birthday."

We went back to the Leaky Cauldron and talked about you-know-who. Then he switched to us, "Harry and Lilly, you must've realized by now that no one knows about Lilly right?," he said/asked. We both nodded our heads yes and he said," That is because your parents faked Lilly's death when you guys were little and that is why Lilly grew up in America.""So we mustn't tell anyone this, unless it was our best friends, but only until the time is right," I said. They both had their mouth's drop open after I said that. "How did you know?," Hagrid asked. "I can read minds," I replied. 'And it seems like I can see into the future,' I thought. "You can do what?!," Harry exclaimed. "Did you just hear my thoughts?," I asked. "Yeah I did, didn't I?," Harry asked. "Wicked," we both said. "Well, we best be gettin' to the train station," Hagrid said. We talked about the mistake of Platform 9 ¾ and Hagrid said that he needed to give Dumbledore the package. We went to platforms 9 and 10 and waited for other wizards and witches to show up, luckily a family did.

"Excuse us but could you tell us how to get onto the platform?," I asked the mother. "Why certainly; Fred, George, Percy, why don't you show them how it's done," she said. They charged at the pillar we were waiting by and we watched as they disappeared. We were about to charge at it when someone shouted, "Wait!" I turned around to see Sean running up to us. "Oh hey Sean, I didn't know that you were a wizard," I said. "I didn't know you were a witch, I just needed to know how to get onto to platform," Sean said; his parents arrived then. "Well then, follow us," I said. Then a boy, Harry, and I charged at the pillar. We went through to see a train. We put our luggage in the luggage car, got on the train, and sat down in an empty compartment with Sean.

"Who are you?," Sean asked Harry. "When I found out I was a wizard, I found out about my real parents and that I had a twin brother; Sean, meet my twin, Harry Potter," I said. "Hey," Harry said. "Hi, I'm Lilly's best friend, Sean Hathaway," Sean said. "But you got to keep that I'm Harry's twin a secret," I said. "Why?," Sean asked. "Because I'm very famous for surviving a killing curse and our parents faked Lilly's death," Harry said. "Ok than," Sean said. Just then the compartment door opened and the boy from earlier said, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No, go right ahead," Harry said. He stepped in and sat down next to Sean. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley," he introduced himself. "I'm Sean Hathaway," Sean said. "I'm Lilly Franz, Sean's best friend," I said. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said. Ron sat there for a moment, open-mouthed, and then said, "So it's true!" Then he asked, "I mean do you really have the…?" "The what?," Harry asked. "The scar," Ron said. "Oh," Harry said then lifted his hair. "Wicked!," we all said. (I'm skipping the trolley) Ron was going to show us something when the door opened and a girl asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," we all said. Ron had his wand out and she saw it. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then," she said. Ron cleared his throat and said," Sunshine, daises, butter mellow; turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." It didn't work and she asked, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself…but they've all worked for me; for example," she said and went to sit across from Harry, making Ron and Sean move over. "Oculus Reparo," she said as she pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. The tape on Harry's glasses disappeared.

"Holy cricket you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and you guys are?," she said/asked. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said. "Pleasure," Hermione replied. "I'm Sean Hathaway," Sean said. "Charmed," Hermione replied. "I'm Lilly Franz, Sean's best friend," I said. "Nice to meet you," Hermione replied. She got up and said," You guys better change into your robes now; I expect we'll be arriving soon." We got to Hogwarts and waited to be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Draco and classes

Ch. 3: Meeting Draco and classes

When we were waiting to be sorted, I heard a boy say, "So it's true, what they say then; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." That made all the first years mumble. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," the same boy said. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself. Then Ron and Sean did a horrible attempt to stifle a laugh. "You think my name is funny, do you? I've no need asking yours," Draco said. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he said.

"Sorry, I don't know yours," he said to Sean. "Sean Hathaway," Sean said. Ten he turned to Harry and said, "You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others; you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." "We can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks," I said. "And who might you be?," he asked, with a look of lust; I shivered. "I'm Lilly-Franz," I said. **'I almost gave myself away there,' **I thought. "And why did you answer, huh?," Draco asked. "She read my mind and broadcasted it out to you, she can read minds," Harry said. Just then McGonagall came back. "We're ready for you now, follow me," she said. We went in and to the front of the room, to a stool with a hat on it.

Dumbledore made announcements and Hermione was first. She went up and the hat was placed on her head. The hat started speaking, but only to her, until it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Draco was next, the hat wasn't even on his head before it shouted, "Slytherin!" Then a girl called Susan Bones went up, she was a Hufflepuff. "Sean Hathaway," McGonagall called. Sean went up and it took a few moments before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Ron was called next and the hat (as soon as it was put on his head) said, "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you; Gryffindor!" "Lilly Franz," she called. I went up to the stool and the hat said, "Ah, a Potter, though hiding it right? Anyways you are difficult but I know just where to put you; Gryffindor!" I went down and sat next to Sean. "Harry Potter," McGonagall called out; this made everyone whisper amongst themselves. Harry went up and sat down on the stool. The hat took a few moments before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" This made everyone at the Gryffindor table cheer their loudest.

We ate then followed our prefect, which happened to be Ron's brother, Percy Weasley to the dorms. We came to a picture of a fat lady and Percy said, "Caput Draconis." The fat lady moved and we could see a room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," Percy said. "Now the boy's dormitories are upstairs and to the left; girls, the same on your right; you'll find that your belongings have already been brought up," Percy explained.

I walked with Hermione to our dorm room. When we got ready for bed, Hermione asked about my hair. "Hey Lilly, why is your hair pink?," she asked. "Well, my mom let me dye my hair pink; it was like Mrs. Potter's hair before I dyed it," I said. "How do you know what she looks like?," 'Mione asked."No idea, anyways, do you have a crush on anyone?," I said/asked. "I think I might have a slight crush on Ron but I don't know what about you?," 'Mione replied/asked. "I have a crush on Sean," I answered. "Really?," she asked. "Yes, anyways I'm going to sleep now," I said.

The next day, Hermione and I got to class on time; Harry, Ron, and Sean came in late. We had Transfiguration first, then Potions. Snape came in and started bombarding Harry with questions. Instead of raising my hand, I answered the question correctly. "Ms. Franz, will you hol-," he took one look at me and stopped talking. Then the whole class looked at me and I asked, "What?" This made everyone snap back into reality and Snape start the lesson, ignoring what just happened.


End file.
